Star 1: The Supernova Crystal, Part 1
Star 1: The Supernova Crystal, Part 1 is the first episode of Power Rangers Supernova and is the debut of the rangers, their weapons and the Nova Navy Summary As the Nova Navy begins to attack the Earth, Gradax and Dr McAllistar have to assemble a fighting force to protect the Earth, they are the Power Rangers Supernova Plot The evil space pirate crew, Nova Navy has made their way to Earth. The cunning Admiral Evo notices Earth has a strange energy emitting from it. For centuries he as looked to stay evolving, and he is looking for something called the "Supernova Crystal". His Vice Admiral Cosmo suggests they send someone to retrieve it. They send out their underling, Commander Manteor, to find it. He is a wily and impetuous guy. He goes to earth with pleasure. Meanwhile, Dr McAllistar has known well in advance about the Navy. He created a team of warriors, but is having trouble powering them. He knows they are coming. An alien who's planet was destroyed by the Nova Navy, Gradax also searches for this crystal, in order to protect the Earth. His ship is found by Manteor and is shot down. Gradax lands near Dr McAllistar. Dazed, the two meet and explain what is going on between the Nova Navy. Gradax explains the Crystal can power his suits, but its linked to five people already, and that they have to find them. McAllistar doesn't like that, but has no choice. They use reading to find the crystal, and have an excavation team find it. Ryan Harris, a detective, sits down at a mall to buy something to eat. His investigations are failing. Drake Mathieu, a prodigy scientist and inventor sits toddling away at an invention. He is quirky and interesting. Sophie Cho, an acrobat, buys a dress near the store. She is friendly and has a fireball personality. Ryan walks up to Drake and alerts him that his thing is dangerous, but Drake says he's on to something. Manteor lands on Earth and orders his troops to attack the mall. Dr McAllistar and Gradax detect that 3 of the Crystals warriors are there. When, Nova's forces, the Star Strikers attack, the three escape at first, but see a little girl being attackked and then spring into action. The 3 attack and save the girl. Gradax identifies the three as the warriors, but McAllistar says, citizens can't be put in harms way. But they can't do anything about it. Gradax, realizing Evo and Crew are here, decides to get the crystal. At first the three are taken aback by this whole situation, but the mere existence of Graddax leaves them to believe him, for now. A rising boxer, Marcus Floyd, makes his daily run. He is a honorable and stoic man, and a born Leader. On his run, he sees Manteor and hides. He follows him to see what he's doing and overhears him looking for the "Supernova Crystal". Manteor notices movement, causing Marcus to hide. Manteor ignores it and continues. The other 5 make their way to the crystal as Gradax explains everything to the three. Marcus runs up and warns them about Manateor, and Gradax fears the worst. McAllistar hears that the excavation crew is under attack. They tell Marcus to escape, but Marcus tells them he can't stand and watch. He will help them escape. When the 6 arrive, Gradax and McAllistar help the crew escape, while Marcus, Ryan, Sophie and Drake fight. They are nervous, but Marcus rallies them to protect anyone from being killed. The three warriors fight the Star Strikers, while Marcus fights Manteor. Sophie, Ryan and Drake defeat the Strikers through trickery. Manteor taunts Marcus, but Marcus fools Manteor to shoot the side of a mountain. the rock slide hits Manteor rushing him into the sea, seemingly defeating him. The 4 celebrate. Gradax then realizes that Marcus is the 4th warrior now. They explain what is going on to him, and Marcus is up to the task. As the day ends, the 6 go to McAllistar lab and he explains the project. He created high tech hazard suits and morphers to create the Power Rangers Supernova. They find it interesting as McAllistar says "But where is the 5th warrior?" McAllistars's granddaughter Maggie McAllistar walks in to it. She cracks a joke about the situation. She shouldn't be aware of this. Gradax turns on his machine and finds that she is the fifth warrior. Then they hear that there is an attack in the city by Strikers. McAllistar says he draws the line at his granddaughter. The four agree she is too young, and even they have their fears for their own safety, but Gradax says they have no time, and that there are too many Strikers for no one to deal with it, and only a 4 man team. Gradax believes in their capabilities, to save the world. McAllistar reluctantly accepts. He gives them the Supernova Morphers anyway, hoping they will work. The five make their way to the city and they are scared to morph, so they fight as themselves. Marcus then says "We have no choice, we have to morph!" Then they morph. Marcus becomes the Red Ranger, Ryan the Black Ranger, Sophie the Blue Ranger, Drake the Yellow Ranger, and Maggie the Pink Ranger. The five fight and defeat them with their Galaxy Blasters. Unfortunately, their morpher breaks at the end of the battle. They return to McAllistar and Gradax states, the fight has just begun. The five are up to it and will defeat Admiral Evo Debuts -The Rangers (Marcus, Ryan, Sophie, Drake, Maggie) -Supernova Morphers, Galaxy Blaster. -Gradax and Dr McAllistar -Nova Navy (Admiral Evo, Vice Admiral Cosmo, Commander Manteor, Star Strikers) Category:Power Rangers Supernova Category:Episode